El Pecado de Albert
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Continuación del minific El Pecado de Candy, hoy se revela que el amor... es todo menos pecado.


**MINIFIC**

 **El Pecado de Albert**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Recibí cartas y por fin la documentación, salir de África era volver a la realidad, una de la que siempre me había fugado, no deseaba esa vida, pero era una responsabilidad que tarde o temprano tomaría, que mal que fuera cuando podían terminar las cosas, eso fue el golpe bajo, como la protegería a ella si perdíamos la fortuna de la familia. Sobre todo ahora que no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero yo sí, la descubrí mareada, busque de inmediato algo para que tomara y supe que debía cuidarla.

La guerra no nos dejaría movernos y con el embarazo iniciando, lo mejor era regresar a casa y enfrentarlo, todavía recuerdo la noche que la ame, no pude negarme a ese placer, era muy joven, ya tenía los planes para que estuviera en el colegio, pero ella al parecer escaparía tarde o temprano, no debimos ceder a la pasión, esa fue la mayor tentación que había tenido en mi vida, ella.

\- Albert, las cosas están empacadas.

\- Si Candy, tenemos que hablar de mi familia.

\- ¿tu familia? Pero… nosotros no tenemos familia Albert.

\- Digamos que, si la tenemos mi vida. Tengo que contarte una larga historia, pero… quiero que sepas que yo te amo, por sobre todo y antes de viajar, lo conveniente es que nos casemos.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Ya mande traer tu documentación cambiada, ¿Pediste que tu padre te quitara el apellido? Porque se tuvo que hacer eso, tu documentación ya está en ordene y… no quiero que nuestro bebe nazca fuera del matrimonio, ya bastante he pecado y es justo que… hagamos las cosas de manera correcta.

\- El pecado ha sido mío, Albert. Yo…

\- No Candy, cuando termine de contarte todo, veras que soy responsable de ti, y… nada me gustaría más en el mundo, que aceptaras ser mi esposa.

\- ¡Sí! Claro que aceptare, no me importa tu familia, solo me importas tu.

\- ¿Me lo juras?

La senté en mis piernas y comencé a contarle poco a poco la verdad, lloramos juntos por mi sobrino, luego por los planes que deseaba para ella y que le arrebate al llevármela junto a mí. Temblaba al pensar en mi Tía y como estarían Archie y Stear, cuando supieran que ella se había fugado con un hombre, que resultaba ser de la misma familia. Ese día estuvo triste, luego molesta por haberle ocultado la verdad y antes de irnos a dormir, la busque y la eleve en mis brazos, estaba en una banca fuera de la cabaña donde habíamos estado viviendo varios meses. Le quiete el vestido y la coloque en nuestra cama, pase las cortinas contra mosquitos y me recosté a su lado, ella giro y me acariciaba el rostro, la atraje hacia mí, y le bese el cuello, sus pechos sensibles, la hicieron responder con gemidos que nos hicieron la melodía más hermosa de la velada, hacerle el amor, no me exime de mi pecado, pero hacer las cosas correctas es algo que debí haber pensado desde el inicio, solo que la documentación no llegaba y Johnson no sabía porque insistía tanto en quitarle el apellido, por haberse escapado del colegio, el se había puesto a buscarla en Inglaterra y no se dio cuenta que yo me la había robado.

El vaivén la hizo disfrutar como tantas veces lo hemos hecho, sin embargo el inicio de su embarazo la tiene aun más predispuesta y ardiente, todo le gusta y los resultados son para ambos, su humedad, su sensación y hasta el ajuste de su vientre, me vuelve loco. Sus pechos han crecido poco a poco, imagino cuando siga en incremento los meses y el deseo se me desboca de solo poseerla. En esos momentos me besa y me muerte con desesperación, quiere que le haga culminar nuestro placer, se desespera por la pasión que ambos hemos logrado acrecentar.

\- ¡Te amo, Candy!

\- ¡Siii!

Agotada se recuesta sobre mí, aun con nuestros cuerpos sudados por el calor y la pasión realizada, ella se levanta, quiere enjuagarse y yo, no puedo dejarla sola, temo que en la obscuridad se asuste o se tropiece, voy con ella y la enjuago y enjabono, iniciando de nuevo con sus caricias atrevidas y mi deseo por continuar con esa pasión que me rebasa. La poseo aun de pie, con tal fuerza que ella gime y muerde mi hombro, la cuido con mis brazos subiéndola y bajándola al ritmo de nuestra pasión, la hago temblar de nuevo, sé que es solo mía y me siento cual fiera cuando la poseo, que en África me identifico al amarnos con tan salvaje deseo. Al colmarla con mi llegada dentro de su ser, ahora quien tiembla soy yo, y temo dejarla caer, la aferro con más fuerza para estrecharla a mi cuerpo, ella por fin se siente amada y yo… daría todo lo que soy, porque no sufriera más de lo que ya la hice llorar esa tarde.

Como no amarla si parece que hemos nacido para hacerlo, estos meses son los mejores que he vivido, aun pensando que tengo que enfrentarme a mi responsabilidad por lo que he hecho, prefiero reparar las cosas lo antes posible. Mi hijo está en su vientre y mi corazón en sus manos. Al secarla y llevarla de nuevo a nuestro lecho, agotado por lo que hemos hecho, ella me mira y me responde con cariño y ternura,

\- ¡Te Amo, Albert!

\- ¡Candy!

La noche se acorta, el viaje a casa parece lejano pero al fin hemos llegado. Johnson me anuncia que seré presentado como Patriarca de la familia, aun no les he dicho que me he casado, que mi mujer espera un hijo y que estoy muy enamorado, que más da que lo diga frente a todos, mi pecado es haberla amado como un loco, egoísta y desalmado. Pero confieso que no cambiaría ningún instante desde aquella noche de lluvia, donde por fin la hice mía y desde ese día me prometí ser solo suyo. El mismo padre que nos casó hace unas semanas me dijo, que el amor no es pecado, cuando se es verdadero, fiel y dedicado y ambos aceptamos que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Ella está nerviosa, porque verá a mis sobrinos, al parecer Stear estuvo a punto de ser en listado, pero George al buscar a Candy se dio cuenta y alcanzo a detenerlo. Hablo con èl y la posibilidad de que se hiciera cargo de mis responsabilidades, con eso y con el apoyo de su novia, lograron convencerlo de que se quedará hasta que encontraran a Candy. Y ella que estaba tan preocupada, ahora que les diga que es mi esposa, no sé como lo tomen, pero Johnson en el cambio de apellido protegió a mi pequeña colocándose èl como padre adoptivo. Espero que los jefes del clan cuando se den cuenta de que espero a mi hijo, sepan que el amor es primero y la familia lo vale todo. Sin embargo cada que ella me guiñe un ojo y se esconde coqueta, no sé si pueda escabullirme de la red de tentación que mi mujer hace, con solo imaginarla en cualquiera de nuestras escapadas. Si casi no puedo dejar de tocarla, aun en su estado actual, la sigo amando mucho más y ella dice que soy su pecado.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar el minific EL PECADO DE CANDY, el día de hoy me convencieron de continuarla, pero esta vez fue por separado, con la idea de darles un poco de lo que siguió después de aquella historia, recordando que nadie es culpable hasta que demuestre lo contrario. Y no debes juzgar a los demás, por haberse amado.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
